Tarocco Pretty Cure
Tarocco Pretty Cure「タロッコ・プリキュア」is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by OmegaPri. Given in to a fortune-teller's request, Gudou Maya and her newly-made friends must retrieve the corrupted "Minor" Arcana cards and return them to their "Major" forms. The primary theme of this series is Tarot Cards. Story ''List of Tarocco Pretty Cure episodes'' Characters Arcanum * Known to have a foolish character, Maya is the outgoing yet airhead protagonist. In addition to her lack of intelligence, she can be easily tricked and is often teased for it. Nevertheless, Maya is always willing to help people; hence why she "grants" the fortune-teller's, Itsuka, wish to reclaim her beauty. In the following events, she obtains the power of the Arcanum and becomes the representation of The Fool, . In return of her "good deed", she'll acquire the mentality she desires. * Being surrounded by wealth is more of a burden than one thinks. At least Kana thinks so. Recognized for her great intellect and other skills needed for the business world, people see her potential to be very successful. Although, one thing she lacks is keeping "friends", or at least people she can talk to. Having to always fight solitude, Kana slowly loses hope; feeling as if she made a mistake in the past, which she wishes to correct. But those thoughts are put aside when she obtains the power of the Arcanum and becomes , representing The High Priestess. * Mei is a kind-hearted teenager, oftentimes found in the school's garden. Instead of furnishing her needs, almost forgetting about her own well-being, she'd worry about another person's health. Furthermore, she could never kill, not even swat a fly away. Not that she needs to, however; because she's well-attached to nature, the wild is her real friend. Besides that, she wishes to be more informal in regards to her feelings. Once she receives the power of the Arcanum, she becomes The Empress's representative, . * Hina is someone who is avoided by almost everyone. She can't blame them, however, since she is the school's bad girl. Nevertheless, this isn't the first time she felt alone, in which she continues to walk the halls lonely and feared. People call her various things; cruel, inferior, heartless, but they're not all necessarily true. In some way, shape or form, Hina has developed an interest in nature, and since she obtained the power of the Arcanum, she will do anything to protect life as The Emperor, . Perhaps she'll have a glimpse at the school's garden from her throne. * Ever since being caught in a fire, Itsuka gradually loses her appeal anyone would've fell for. Now and then, she cloaks herself. Rather than being appreciative that she survived, the fortune-teller longs for beauty she had "lost". Thus, seeing as Maya would be easy to use, Itsuka becomes joyous once the young girl accepts. She symbolizes The Magician. Königrufen * After sealing away Tarot de Maléfices, Tora was reduced to a tiger-like fairy form in order for her powers to replenish. She represents The Wheel of Fortune. Tarot de Maléfices Minor Characters Items * Tarot Card - The Tarot Cards are the source of power which, when all cards are gathered, can "create" the Philosopher's stone. However, various people possess a tarot. Thus, those of the Arcanum must collect them before Tarot de Maléfices does; moreover, before they fully convert the Major cards into Minor ones. In addition, these cards serve as transformation and attack items for the users, primarily the girls who become Pretty Cure. Locations Misc Discography Films Trivia * The series is also referred to as Tarocchi. * Tarocco Pretty Cure was based on another fanseries, though "idoling" was also a priority. References Category:Tarocco Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series